Talk:Animatronics/@comment-24.253.126.55-20141210060936
I think five nights at freddy's 2 is a prequel because the phone in the first game got attacked or died so why does five nights at freddy's 2 have the phone guy? The old 4 animatronics Foxy,Chica,Bonnie,Freddy was first born by the kids because a guy or charles idk went into a golden freddy's suit and tricked the 5 kids and killed them and Charles or some other guy cut their arms and legs off because charles had a special ride or something so he went crazy thats why he killed 5 children.So the police came and a little girl was foxy's BIGGEST fan so she went close to him and she smelled foxy's suit/breath so she went in and see to check the foxy chomped her head and that was the bite of 87 so the animatronics was dismantled and renewed by others and the boss couldnt afford animatronics thats why charles cheated and killed 5 children (i know i said this phrase before) So the animatronics was dismantled and renewed and the reason why the animatronics kill you is because once foxy chopped the little girl's head off the police officers pulled off the suit of foxy and the arms and legs were still moving of the children and charles got arrested and his only defence was "it was for education" But once he got Reactivated or fixed he became good foxy is haunted by the serious child and good child that respects and loves adult but the other 3 (not counting the 5th) is haunted by the fun and unserious children but the 5th child i do not know i think it was stuffed into the golden freddy suit with the other 4 children's head and torso but i think the 5th child was like 4 or 3 and as the years went by the 4 year old or 3 year old child became older and haunted the puppet master for revenge but that is my opinion there is a hook in a photo when the puppet master is coming out.Also theres a theory but im offending it because People think Your becoming the guy or charles that killed the 5 children and once golden freddy pops up its actually a halutionation and the reason why you die by golden freddy is because your actually imagining that your being killed by golden freddy and you have a heart attack. Many theories think that Foxy is a good guy (continueing with foxy) because u know how in the first game he just peeks not grab your face? I think if you do not check him very often hes gonna come out and check on you because he might think something happened to you and he hides because well hes serious and loves adults. What i do not know is why does freddy have a hand print in his upper left eye (if you look at him in the front not in first person) he has a childish or adultish hand print i think its because someone tried to stop him because thats when he was gonna do something wrong and freddy mightve used his microphone and killed the guy that tried to stop him. I think this is the secret but if its not its a lucky guess so if its right i hope you guys enjoyed my theory im only 9 years old and i tried so hard and typed so fast for this so have fun and tell your friends about this!!!!